


Crows

by Blondie600



Series: Fate Brought Us Together [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, just general cuteness, kagehina wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3638847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondie600/pseuds/Blondie600
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata and Kageyama are finally getting married surrounded by all their friends but will everything go as smoothly as they've planned?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cliché, right?

I’m getting married today.

I still can’t quite believe it’s actually happening.

When I first met Tobio I was at an interview for a bar tender at his bar and to be honest, I really didn’t like him. I thought he was a complete asshole who only cared about himself but I was desperate for a job and he was desperate for staff so it was a bit of a no brainer.

We clashed a lot the first few months of me working there but I slowly began to develop a crush on him much to my dismay. Yeah, he was an asshole most of the time but he was also drop dead gorgeous and most definitely had a soft side, even if he didn’t show it very often.

I knew I was doomed when I saw him helping an injured stray cat outside the bar one afternoon. He was knelt down in the rain, the short sleeves of his white t-shirt exposing the sleeves of tattoo’s covering his arms. The shirt was plastered to his back, exposing his flexing back muscles as he scoops the cat up in his arms, smiling gently at it as he bopped it on the nose then headed quickly down the road towards the vets, the rain still hammering down around him. My heart swelled to about ten times its original size and I just knew that he was the one for me.

Well, that’s what I hoped anyway.

We didn’t get together in your conventional sense, we basically got drunk one night after the bar had closed and ended up sleeping together in the supply closet. Cliché, right? Anyway, we continued on as friends with benefits for a while before I literally couldn’t take it anymore and confessed to him. And just to add to the cliché’s it was in the exact spot where he rescued the kitten and it was tipping it down with rain yet again, not that I noticed, I was too busy kissing him like it was the last time I ever would.

That was nearly 5 years ago now, he proposed to me last year. I honestly thought it would be me proposing because let’s be honest, Tobio isn’t the most romantic person and he doesn’t really like professing his undying love to me at the best of times let alone in the middle of the park on a Sunday morning surrounded by people but that’s where it happened. We’d just finished playing a bit of volleyball and were lead, panting, next to each other when he rolled over to face me and shoved a ring in my face, mumbling something unintelligible.

“Tobio, speak up you dumbass.” I stammered as I sat up and stared at him

“I…  I love you okay and I… I want you to… Will you… I…”

“YES!” I squealed and pulled him into a massive hug.

So here I am, lead in a big bed in the hotel where we’re getting married actually giddy with excitement. I roll over onto my back with a sigh, spreading my arms out across the bed. I pinch myself on the inside of my wrist where my solitary tattoo is etched into my skin. I only had it done a few weeks ago, it’s a simple design, a silhouette of a crow standing sideways that’s completely black. The darkness of the black against my pale skin makes it stand out more than a tattoo would normally but I don’t mind. Its symbolic I guess, Kageyama has one on the same wrist but it’s a crow in flight, wings stretched out across his wrist. It’s one of my favourite tattoos of his, which is the main reason why I got mine but it also bands us together more than anything else ever could because it’s permanent, just like our love.

God that sounds corny.

I sigh again before pushing myself up into a sitting position, stretching my arms out above my head. I should really get up, it’s gone 9 and the ceremony is at 11

“Shouyou!”

I snap my head up to see Tadashi coming through the door with a smile on his face. I’ve known him literally forever and he’s probably the best friend I’ve ever had.

“How’re you feeling?” He asks, flopping down on the bed next to me

“Nervous but also so excited I feel like I might puke.” I chuckle, sitting myself up against the headboard and smiling at him

“PLEASE don’t puke I think Suga would throw a fit, he’s stressed enough as it is!” Tadashi laughs

“I’m glad he’s helping out but I don’t want him overdoing himself.” I reply, stretching my arms above my head

“Well Daichi seems to be calming him down a bit but Tobio is more nervous than you so you can imagine what that’s like.”

“Oh god, he’s a fucking nightmare when he gets nervous.” I yelp, scrunching my nose up in annoyance “I told him last night not to get worked up but he just can’t seem to help it!”

“Shouyou, it’ll be fine okay! Don’t you go getting worked up as well!” Tadashi sighs, patting my arm gently “Now go get in the shower, you’re hair looks like a bloody birds nest.”

“What, more than it normally does?” I reply making him roll his eyes and push me off the bed

“Yes! Now go shower, okay!”

>>>> 

“Where’s my suit?”

“Shouyou, its right in front of you.”

“Oh hahaha yeah so it is.” I stammer, letting out a weak giggle. The ceremony is in exactly 15 minutes and I’m starting to get a tiny bit nervous.

“Do I look okay?” Tadashi asks, turning round to face me. We wanted the whole thing to be relatively casual, not stuffy suits so all our groomsmen are wearing white shirts with the sleeves rolled up, orange ties fastened loosely around their necks and dark grey trousers with suspenders. And Tadashi looks amazing, the white of the shirt makes his freckles stand out against his tan skin and his hair is up in a little ponytail like always.

“Bro… you look hot as fuck.”

“SHOUYOU!”

“Honestly you do! If I wasn’t get married and you weren’t dating Mr Grumpy Pants I’d totally jump you.”

“I hate you so much.” He sighs but he’s smiling gently at me “You’re nervous aren’t you?”

“Of course I am,” I sigh as I tug my trousers on. Mine and Tobio’s outfits are similar to the groomsmen’s but we have waist coats on as well in the same colour as the trousers. Tobio wanted black but I thought it was too gloomy so we went for this dark grey/almost black colour instead. We have orange rose button holes pinned to the waist coats and I’m wearing my lucky orange socks, I know that sounds sad but they’re sentimental okay!

“It’ll be fine Shouyou don’t panic okay, just get dressed we need to get down there!” Tadashi grin, hopping over to me to help me tie my tie. My hands are shaking so much that I can barely do the buttons on my waist coat up, I’ve never felt this mixture of nerves and excitement before and it’s starting to freak me out.

“Shouyou, Tadashi! We need to g-OH MY GOD LOOK AT YOU TWO!” Yachi says, bursting into the room and squealing in excitement “You both look so handsome oh my gosh! If I wasn’t gay…”

“Thanks Yachi,” Tadashi laughs, hugging her gently “You look gorgeous!” He adds, smiling at her sincerely. She and Kiyoko are wearing vintage style, tea length dresses with a slightly puffy skirt in the same orange colour as our ties and Yachi looks stunning as always.  

“Are you okay?” She asks, hugging me tightly

“Yeah… I… I think so.” I stammer, clasping my hands together to try and stop them shaking.

“It’ll be wonderful Shouyou, don’t panic okay! Now come on!” She grins, grabbing my hand and pulling me out the door.

>>>> 

The three of us run down the stairs, skidding to a halt outside the doors to the large room the ceremony is being held. Suga and Noya are stood by the doors both looking as handsome as ever, they both pounce on me as soon as they see me, chattering excitedly before both disappearing into the room to tell them that I’m ready. Yachi and Tadashi are giving me away, my parents refused to come and Natsu is away at university so I asked these two to do it seeing as they’re my best friends and they both cried when I asked much to Tobio’s amusement.

“You okay?” Tadashi whispers, squeezing my hand reassuringly as the music begins to rise and the doors are pushed open.

“I’m going to be.” I reply, linking one arm through his and the other through Yachi’s before taking a deep breath then walking up the aisle towards the man I love.


	2. Beautiful

That’s the only word I can think of to describe Tobio today.

He looked beautiful when he smiled as he watched me walk up the aisle. He looked beautiful when he said I do. He looked beautiful when he leaned in and kissed me after we were declared husband’s and he looks beautiful at this very moment as were stood together marvelling at the beauty of the marque where the dinner and party are being held in just 10 minutes.

“Why are you staring at me?” He grumbles, rubbing the back of his neck with the hand that’s not intertwined with mine.

“Because you’re beautiful.” I mumble, squeezing his hand gently

“Not as beautiful as you.” He replies, smiling that amazing smile he saves just for me

“Shut up.” I giggle, blushing and bopping my shoulder against his “It looks amazing in here; the guys did really well didn’t they.”

“Who knew Kei and Ryuu would have such a flare for interior design.” He snickers, running his hand along the neatly arranged table we’re stood in front of

“I think Kiyoko and Yachi did most of it to be honest.” I reply “Suga and Asahi did amazing on the flowers as well!”

“They always do let’s be honest.” He sighs, looking at the beautiful table centres in the middle of each table “Your parents didn’t show then?”

“Nah, didn’t expect them to to be honest, I did speak to Natsu this morning though, she sends us her love and is gunna spend Christmas with us if that’s okay?” I mumble, looking down at the floor

“Sounds good,” Tobio replies, pulling me into a gentle hug and I cling to him tightly, trying my best not to cry “It’ll be okay Shouyou, you’ve got me and Tadashi and Yachi and everyone else. We’re not going to leave you.”

“I know; it’s not that I just… I thought they’d come, I wished they’d come.” I whisper, pulling back from him and smiling sadly “But some part of me knew that wasn’t going to happen.”

“Maybe it was for the best? I mean, at least there won’t be any drama or anything.” Tobio shrugs, wrapping an arm around my shoulders

“Tobio, Ryuu and Noya are here. There’s going to be drama.” I chuckle “D’ya think your parents would have come if they were still alive?”

“I dunno, they were pretty open minded from what I can remember so probably.” He mumbles, looking down at me with slightly narrowed eyes “Can we stop talking about parents now please, it’s our wedding day and we should be happy.”

“Okay, okay, to be honest I have to keep pinching myself to remember all of this is actually real.”

“And you’re still sure about the whole surname thing?”

“Of course, s’not like my parents want anything to do with me so I want to change it.” I grin, stretching up and kissing his cheek

“Okay, Mr Shouyou Kageyama.” He chuckles

“Wow that sounds AMAZING!” I actually squeal, bouncing up and down on the spot

“That’s more like it.” He laughs, ruffling my hair before turning and looking back up towards the hotel where people are starting to spill out of the doors and down the hill towards us “Better get into position, don’t ramble to much okay just say hello and thanks and then move on.”

“Yessir!” I reply, saluting him with a giggle before bouncing to the entrance of the marque and standing in position as the first people arrive.

>>>> 

“That food was the best food I have ever eaten.” I sigh, sitting back in my chair after eating the last bite of cheesecake

“What, better than my cooking?” Tobio asks, frowning at me jokingly

“Of course not Bakageyama!” I snort, rolling my eyes at him

“You seriously still call him that?” Tadashi laughs from next to me, leaning around me to raise an eyebrow at Tobio “How do you feel about that nickname?”

“Oh I LOVE it.” He sneers, smiling sarcastically at us

“Oi oi oi, don’t start fighting on your wedding day for Christ sake.” Suga interjects from the other side of Kageyama making me laugh. We’re sat around a large circular table eating our food unlike the traditional top table arrangement at wedding parties where the couple and their parents sit together we have no parents to sit with so decided to sit with our friends instead.

Tobio and I are sat next to each other, Tadashi on my other side and Suga on Kageyamas. Kei, Ryuu, Yachi, Kiyoko, Noya, Asahi and Daichi are sat around the rest of the table all chattering amongst themselves and I feel a smile creep onto my face as I gaze around the room but am snapped out of my day dream when Tobio tugs at my sleeve and gestures towards the cake, suggesting we need to go an cut it.

“Sho, didn’t you say something about setting Ryuu up?” Tobio whispers to me as we stand up and head towards the cake “I mean; he looks kinda lonely surrounded by couples.”

“Ooooh yeah, I saw Chikara earlier I’ll have to introduce them later.” I reply quietly before a knife is shoved in my hands and people begin whooping

“Cut the damn cake already!” Yachi insists, practically forcing Tobio’s hands on top of mine

“Okay okay, ready?” I ask, smiling up at Tobio who simply nods before we slide the knife through the cake. Everyone cheers and I can feel a huge smile stretching across my face as we cut a slice and pull it carefully from the cake

“You have some first.” Tobio whispers, placing the slice on the napkin and holding it out to me. I go to grab some before an idea sparks in my mind

“Okay,” I reply, lifting the slice of the napkin and acting like I’m going to eat it before moving quickly and mashing it in Tobio’s face. Everyone burst out laughing at the murderous look Tobio is giving as the cake slowly drips down his face and before I can react he’s cut another slice and mushed it onto my face as well

“At least its good cake.” I shrug, wiping my face with a napkin gently as people laugh around us but Tobio keeps glaring at me which just makes me laugh harder causing him to growl

“I am going to kill you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These guys will be the death of me I s2g
> 
> The next (and final) chapter will have a bit about all the characters and stuff, I like to have good closure on my fics :3
> 
> Also if any of you guys are interested, on the 1st of April I'm going to be doing a 30 day challenge for Yamatsuki so keep your eyes peeled for that, I'm super excited to do it :3
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Kudos and comments are always appreciated c:


	3. I'm Glad We're All Happy

The sun is slowly beginning to set over the hills but the air around me is still warm, a soft breeze brushed through my hair every now and again. I’m currently sat up on the patio of the hotel, looking out over the marquee and the view of the countryside in front of me. Tobio is sat beside me, his hand linked with mine and he’s looking down at everyone milling around the marquee.

“I’m glad Suga is happy.” He mumbles, gesturing down towards where Suga and Daichi are wrapped around each other swaying gently on the dancefloor

“So am I, he deserves it.” I reply, leaning my head on his shoulder “Do you think they’ll stay together?”

“I would think so, they’ve moved in together now haven’t they so I don’t see why they won’t I mean, look at Tadashi and Kei.”

“Oh don’t talk to me about them, I might burst into tears.” I fake sob

“God you’re so lame.” He chuckles

“Shut up! It’s like seeing my son growing up or something!” I retort “Yes I didn’t like Kei when they first got together but they’re seriously good for each other and it makes me feel like a proud parent.”

“You’re a sap.”

“Am not!”

“Yes you are; you cried at that nature program the other day because one of the baby birds died!”

“IT WAS SAD!” I pout, shoving him playfully

“You could tell it was going to happen!” He sighs, rolling his eyes at me

“Just shut up now okay.”

“Kay.”

We sit in silence for a while, my fingers absentmindedly tracing the swirls of tattoo’s on his arm as we watch everyone messing around

“Have you noticed that Noya refuses to dance with Asahi?” Tobio points out

“Yeah,” I laugh “Noya says it makes him feel smaller than he already is so he won’t do it, not that Asahi would anyway.”

“How’s his new job going?”

“He seems to be enjoying it; he always wanted to be like a child minder or something so he’s pretty content by the sounds of it. I’m just glad they’re back on their feet again to be honest.” I reply, watching as Noya laughs at something Kiyoko has just said

“Yachi seems smitten as well.”

“Oh please, they’ve been together forever there’s nothing to discuss there.” I scoff, watching Yachi smiling lovingly up at Kiyoko as they chat

“On the subject of being together, where’s Ryuu?” Tobio asks, looking around the sea of people for the guy in question

“OH I FORGOT TO TELL YOU!” I squeal, bouncing round so I’m facing him “I saw him and Chikara heading off inside together and I’m pretty sure they were holding hands.”

“No!”

“Yes! I think Ryuu might actually get laid for the first time in like a year!”

“God we’re such good friends.” He laughs “I hope he thanks us later.”

“I think they’ll get together for realsies though.”

“Realsies is not a word Shouyou.”

“I don’t care don’t interrupt me when I’m talking to make snarky comments we’ve discussed this.” I snarl, frowning at him mockingly

“Well you shouldn’t use such dumb words.”

“OI!”

“Are you two alright?” Tadashi’s asks softly from behind us

“Yeah, yeah, Bakageyama here is just being a dick.” I sigh, standing up

“That’s no way to talk to your husband!” Tadashi laughs as Tobio stands up as well

“Yeah, some husband you are.” Tobio adds, sticking his tongue out at me

“God, how are you two old enough to be married.” Tadashi snickers, dodging me as I go into punch him

“We’re very responsible! We run a business and pay bills and stuff!” I retort, folding my arms across my chest “I don’t see you running a business!”

“Kei runs one.”

“That doesn’t count! Now run along to your asshole of a boyfriend before I punch you!”

“RUDE!” Tadashi laughs but heads off anyway, pouncing on Kei’s back when he reaches him

“I’m glad we’re all happy.”

“Where did that come from?” Tobio asks, frowning at me in confusion

“I’m just happy everyone’s happy!” I smile, wrapping my arms around him gently and nuzzling my face into his side “And I’m happy you’re finally mine.”

“Sap.”

“HEY!”

>>>> 

It’s the morning after, the wedding is over and everyone has gone home but we’re still here, lead curled together in the big double bed in our suite, not wanting to face the outside world just yet.

“Do you want kids?” Tobio asks suddenly, rolling over so his foreheads nearly touching mine, one of his hands running down my side gently

“I… Where did that come from?” I stammer

“I was just curious; it’s something I’ve always been curious about.” Tobio replies, eyes watching the trail of his fingers along my ribs “I want them, two probably. A boy and a girl.”

“You… really?”

“Yeah, I’ve always wanted kids. I wasn’t sure if I did when I realised I was gay but I then came to the conclusion that nothing was stopping me so why shouldn’t I and now I’ve got you there’s no reason we shouldn’t. Unless you don’t want them I mean.”

“I… I’ve never considered it really.” I sigh “It’s never something that’s really crossed my mind but now you’ve said it, I think I do.”

“Seriously?” He gasps, sitting up suddenly with his eyes wide

“Yeah, why not!” I reply, smiling up at him

“I love you.” He grins, pulling my up into his lap and kissing me gently.

“Now who’s the sap!” I laugh, cupping his face in my hands and resting my forehead against his

“Shut up.” He grumbles but his eyes are shining as he kisses me again.

“We need to get going soon, we have a flight to catch remember!” I mumble, pulling away from him reluctantly

“Do we have to? I just wanna stay here forever.” Tobio mutters, letting me leave his arms reluctantly

“I’d love that but think of all the money we’d be wasting!” I laugh, kissing his forehead before jumping out the bed “I’m going to shower, kay?”

“Okay.”

“Love you.”

“Love you too.” He grumbles making me snicker as I enter the bathroom and lock the door behind me. I glance in the mirror as I pass it, my hairs a mess and there are several hickeys dotted around my skin but the thing that catches my eyes is the smile plastered onto my face. I don’t think it’s slipped since yesterday morning and that makes me smile even more because finally I’m something I’ve wanted to truly be for a long time.

Happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want this to end??? I've enjoyed writing this series so much! Thank you all for your amazing support! :3
> 
> I hate writing ends ngl, I hate it nearly as much as I hate writing summaries
> 
> Aaaanyway hope you all enjoyed this! I'm starting my 30 day challenge tomorrow god help me
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! c:

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to write them getting married o m g, this is gunna be fun!
> 
> I did a lot of suit research for this bc I am sad, it was quite fun tho ngl :')
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed, the next chapter should be up soon!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated! c:


End file.
